A Lily's Love
by CookieLovingPsycho
Summary: A fourteen year old Lily Luna Potter realizes her feelings for Teddy and tries to hide them. She starts to avoid Teddy and everyone else so no one would realize that she's in love with him. While she's at it she accidently time travels back in time with Hugo on her fifteenth birthday and meets Teddy's parents.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter was only fourteen when she realized that she had feelings for Teddy Lupin. She never told anyone because she knew exactly what they'd say. They'd tell her that she didn't know what she was talking about and that she was too young to even be in love. But that didn't stop her at all, after all her mum knew that she loved her dad when she was around her age.

The main problem was her cousin, Victoire, who was currently in a relationship with Teddy. She loved her cousin and didn't want to have any problems with her. She really hoped that those feelings she had would just go away so she wouldn't have any problems in the future.

After Lily found out about her feelings she started to avoid anything involving Teddy. She was able to do this until the end of the school year. What made it worse was that since her dad was busy with work he couldn't pick her up this year, so he decided to send Teddy to pick Lily and her brothers up.

"Hey Lily!"

The moment that she recognized that voice she froze.

"Oh h-hey Teddy," Lily stuttered. Lily hated it when she stuttered!

"Have you seen any of your brothers yet?" Teddy asked as her walked up to her.

"N-no not at all!" She stuttered again.

"Wow Lily can you really not see us right in back of you?"

"Huh?" Lily turned around to see James and Albus walking towards her. "Of course I can't! Do you think I have eyes behind my head?"

"James! Al! It's been a while hasn't it?" Teddy said while walking over to them.

"Teddy!" Both James and Albus exclaimed as they went running towards him.

It took Lily a moment to realized that she was practically invisible to them. Something that Lily never was and she blamed it all on love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 2

Lily's Pov

Out of all the people daddy could choose to take us home it had to be Teddy! I can't believe the much bad luck that I must have. I just can't wait until we get home.

"Yes! I can't believe I'm finally done with Hogwarts," James said smiling as he sat on the front seat of the car.

I glared at him when he said that because since he's now of age and out of Hogwarts he could go anywhere he wanted without permission. I frowned and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the car ride.

"Hey Lily is something wrong?" Al asked with a worried look as he helped me into the car.

"No." was the only thing I was able to say without making it seem like something was wrong.

"Are you sure Lily? You've been acting weird lately."

"Yes James I'm fine," I said as I gave both James and Albus a look that said that I didn't want to talk about it. They both didn't ask anything else after that.

I still couldn't resist looking at Teddy so I kept glancing at him every chance I could get when no one was looking. Teddy probably didn't realize it yet but his hair was a grayish color today. I couldn't help but wonder why it was that color. I knew something was wrong because Teddy's hair was always colors that were bright and happy. So, I decided to ask.

"Teddy?" I said nervously.

"Yes Lily? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, but I should be asking you if something's wrong."

"What makes you say that there's something wrong with me, Lily?" Teddy's hair started changing colors that were gloomy and sad.

"Your hair," I answered as if it were obvious.

"Oh.."

"So, is there anything bothering you?" I couldn't resist not asking. I had to know what was wrong with him.

When I asked Al nuged me and James gave me a look that said that I should stop asking. Then I knew something definitely was wrong with him, something that Al and James knew and I didn't.

"N-nevermind" I stuttered for the third time that day. Something I really _really_ hated to do.

"Hey Al, do you know why Teddy's acting like that?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, Victoire broke up with him about a week ago," Al said in a whisper only loud enough for me to hear.

When I heard those very words I knew that I may have a chance with him. Especially since Victoire is the one that broke up with him and we all know that when she says no she means no. There is still always a possibility that she may want to get back together with him, so I didn't raise my hopes up very high.

"Do you know why they broke up?" I really wanted to know why and I knew that Al would never lie to me.

"Victoire said that she fell in love with some other guy."

"And how come I didn't know this and you did?"

"Teddy told James first and then James told me." I felt upset when he told me this. That obviously meant that Teddy talks to them more than me.

"We're here," Teddy said while he parked the car.

When I heard that we finally arrived I literally jumped out the car saying "Bye Teddy!"

"Lily! That's dangerous!" James shouted.

I ignored him and went inside the house.

I ran into my room and locked the door and started to jump around happily with a smile.

My long red hair was all over my face but I didn't care. My brown eyes were bright and full of hope.

Sadly that all stopped in a moment when I realized Teddy still had feelings for Victoire.

I knew that everyone thought that I was special because I was the daughter of Harry Potter but not even that could get Teddy to acknowledge me for being me.

He knew daddy even before I was even born and he's also his godson and my godbrother.

I'm nothing special. I'm not as beautiful or kind as Victoire.

These feelings I want to burry and hide from everyone.

It's not as if he will ever even acknowledge me as a girl.

He only thinks I'm Harry Potter's daughter,

his godfather's daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 3

Lily's Pov

Today is a very special day for me. I'm finally turning fifteen!

And everyone in the family is going to be there, and by everyone I mean _everyone_.

Luckily the Potter manor is big enough for everyone.

Believe it or not I'm still in my bed daydreaming on how this day will turn out.

"Lily! Wake up already, it's 10 in the morining and we have to get ready!" Mum said yelling loud enough to wake up the dead.

Makes me wonder sometimes if I'll end up like her some day when I'm older and a mother.

I got off my bed and quickly got dressed to help my mum get the place ready.

 **4 hours later**

I was dead...

Just kidding! But I was really tired. Mum still makes you help get everything ready even if it's your birthday.

Once everything was ready mum gave me a beautiful white dress as an early birthday present. I almost cried when I saw it because if it makes me look pretty it'll probably make Victoire look even more beautiful than she already is. I don't know why I still compare myself to her but I can't help it.

Once I was changed into the dress daddy gave me a beautiful silver bracelet that must have cost alot.

"Your father must really love you," Mum said while she brushed my hair.

"I know, it's probably because I look so much like you," I told her.

"No, it's not just that you know. He loves you because you're his daughter and he wants the best for his children."

After Mum said that I realized that she was making a side fench braid. Something that Victoire would always make for Dominique when they were younger.

"Who taught you how to make a side french braid mum?" I knew what the answer but I just had to ask.

"Oh well Victoire always used to always make one with my hair when she was younger."

Mum stood up and went to get me my favorite white flats to wear with the dress. I can't wear heels they just hurt my feet so much and I run alot, too. I don't think I can play quidditch with heels either.

In my famiy on birthdays we all love to play quidditch together, I can play both chaser and seeker afterall I've learned from the best. James prefers playing chaser and Al prefers playing seeker. They're both on their house's quidditch team, or at least James was so I never really joined the team.

Teddy and Victoire both prefer to stay low and on the ground since it's much safer or that's what Victoire always said.

"Mum, dad! Uncle Ron's here with Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo!" James shouted.

"No need to shout James I can hear you!" Mum said as we both walked downstairs.

"Happy Birthday Lily," said Hugo as he hugged me. He was my cousin and my best friend who was always there for me. He stayed by my side when I got bullied in my first and second year in Hogwarts. He never told anyone about it since I told him not to. I didn't want anyone else to worry, especially James and Al.

"Hi Aunt Ginny," Hugo greeted mum with a smile.

"Hello Hugo, why don't you and Lily go talk in her room until everyone else arrives." Mum probably wanted me to spend some time with Hugo and talk since I've been quiet lately.

"Come on. Lets go up to my bedroom," I told Hugo.

"So how have you been Hugo?"

"I've been alright, how about you? Something's been bothering you and everyone's noticed."

"N-nothing's w-wrong Hugo!" I stuttered, surprised by Hugo's straightforwardness.

"Please Lily tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Hugo looked at me worried.

Just looking at him made me want to tell him everything, how I loved Teddy, how I was jealous of Victoire and more. When you needed to ask someone for help Hugo was the perfect person to help, but this was different. He's a boy and I'm a girl we both think differently.

"Please." When I looked into his eyes once more I couldn't resist, I had to tell him.

"I-I'm in l-love w-with T-Teddy," I told him in a whisper. Tear were threatening to fall, tears I've held in for so long.

Hugo stared at me with wide eyes. He hugged me and told me the words that I longed to hear.

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with loving him."

He always knew what to say.

I know what everyone else would say. They'd tell me that I'm too young to be in love, they'd tell me it's wrong, they'd tell me he was too old for me and that it was probably just a silly little crush.

For once someone truly understood me and knew exactly what to say, Oh how I regret doubting Hugo like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter Belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 4

Lily's Pov

"Thanks Hugo! You're the best!" I was happy that I had at least one person on my side now.

"Here," said Hugo as he handed me a napkin.

"Thanks," I said as I wiped my tears with the napkin.

"You know I'm always going to be here by your side Lily," Hugo said looking at me.

"I know," I told him as I walked towards the door of my room.

"Where are you going?" asked Hugo as he followed me.

"I think that Aunt Luna just arrived," I told him as I opened the door.

"What makes you say that?" Hugo asked.

"I just get this strange feeling that she's near by." I knew it was weird but I just somehow knew.

Hugo gave me a weird look that I ignored .

"Oh good! You're here I was just about to call you!" said Mum with a smile.

I once again was right that Aunt Luna was near by. I turned around and grinned at Hugo looked surprised.

"Hello Lily. Happy Birthday," Aunt Luna said smiling. I soon noticed that Lysander and Lorcan were both next to her along with Rolf Scamander.

They all wished me a Happy Birthday and gave me a gift each. I decided to put my gifts in my room so I tried to carry them upstairs, but it sadly all went wrong because the gifts were kind of heavy.

"AH!" I screamed as I fell. I realized that someone caught me and that someone turned out to be Teddy!

"Teddy!" I shouted pushing him making him let go of me.

"Be careful Lily! You could've gotten seriously hurt," Teddy said as he picked up some of the gifts and started to walk up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" asked Hugo frowning.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said as I picked up the rest of the gifts and ran upstairs.

When I walked into my bedroom I noticed that Teddy left a gift for me on the table.

"Looks like he left something for you," said Hugo as he walked next to me."I also wanted to give you something."

I looked at Hugo as he took something out of his pocket. "Here, it's not much but I hope you like it."

I opened the box he gave me and I saw a beautiful necklace with a lily. I gasped and hugged Hugo. "Thank you Hugo!"

"Of course. Anything for my favorite cousin."

"Can you help me put it on?" I asked.

"Sure," Hugo said as he helped me put on the necklace.

"Why don't you open Teddy's gift?"

"Teddy's gift? I think I'll open that later," I told him as I looked at the clock to see the time. "I think everybody should be here by now, we should head downstairs."

When Hugo and I were downstairs Grandma Molly literally came running towards us. She gave us both a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my grandchildren are all growing up so fast!" said Grandma.

"Grandma!" Both Hugo and I shouted embarrassed.

"But it's true, I remember when you two were just babies!" said Grandma.

I smiled but that smile soon turned into a frown when I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hey Hugo did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" asked Hugo confused.

"Nevermind, it's nothing," I told him.

"Oh yeah! Lily I'm going to sleep over today," said Hugo.

"You are! That's great! You should sneak out of Al's room while he's sleeping and sneak into my room so we could play this new muggle board game grandpa got me!" I said with my eyes twinkling.

"Of course! I'll sneak in the food too," said Hugo as he grinned at me. I grinned back.

"What are you two talking about?" I heard someone ask. When I turned around I saw Teddy looking at us curiously by the door of the living room.

"Nothing!" Hugo and I told him at the same time.

"Lily, I forgot to tell you earlier, Happy Birthday." said Teddy as he walked towards me.

"Thanks," I said as I blushed.

"I can't believe you're finally fifteen. I still remember when you were six years old and trying to hide in my trunk for when I left to go to Hogwarts," said Teddy as he laughed remembering the memory.

When he said that I blushed remembering the memory.

"Lily! Happy Birthday!" Once I heard that voice I started to get a bit jealous.

"Oh! Uh Teddy!" I heard Victoire say.

"H-hey Victoire. I think I should go help Ginny with the sandwiches," said Teddy as he ran out the door and into the kitchen.

"Well that could of gone better," Victoire said obviously worried.

"Anyways Lily you shouldn't worry about that. It's you're birthday afterall." Victoire hugged me and made her way to Aunt Fleur.

The Birthday party was really fun especially with my entire family here to celebrate with me.

* * *

"Ouch!" I heard someone cry in pain.

"Hugo are you alright?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Yeah, Lils you've got waaaaay too many presents!" Hugo said as he stood up.

"I know, we have a really big family remember?"

"Luckily, you've got a big room to fit all these in," Hugo said while trying to walk towards me without tripping on one of the gifts.

"I know," I laughed.

"You've got the snacks," I asked him.

"Yup. You've got the games?" Hugo asked as he finally reached me.

"Yup."

I started to set up the muggle board games and read the instruction manual. When we started to play I didn't really understand game so I was pretty much losing. In the end I still ended up winning.

"Yes! I won!" I said grinning.

"No way!" Hugo said with his jaw dropped.

"Hey Hugo wanna help me open my gifts?"

"Sure Lils."

We both started to open all the gifts everyone gave me. The last gift left was Teddy's.

"Are you going to open it or not?" asked Hugo as I stared at the gift.

"Yeah." I started to unwrap the gift and saw that there was a strange necklace inside.

"What's that?" Hugo asked looking curiously at the strange necklace.

"I don't know." I looked at the note that was with the necklace.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I heard you were going to take extra classes this year so I decided to give you my old time-turner that I used to use to get to class in time._

 _Teddy_

When I finished reading the note I noticed that I accidently dropped the necklace. Hugo picked it up and spinned it a bit probably wondering what it did.

"Hugo don't!" I yelled grabbing the time-turner but for some reason the time-turner didn't stop spinning, it was probably the wind that was coming from the open window.

All I knew was that everything started spinning and soon after that everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 5

'My head hurts, why?

Did i faint?'

After a few seconds Lily started to remember what happened and opened her eyes.

Lily looked around and started to stand up. She noticed that she was still in her bedroom but in a different time. She quickly turned around to see Hugo standing up looking around confused.

"Hugo, I think we're in a different time," said Lily. "We're in the older version of 12 Grimmauld Place or earlier in this case."

"W-what makes you say that?" asked Hugo while looking at Lily nervously.

"What I was holding was a time-turner," said Lily as she reached to get the time-turner that was on the floor.

"A time-turner? How did you get a time-turner?"asked Hugo as he started walking slowly towards her to take a look at the time-turner.

"I told you that I was going to take two more classes this year remember?" said Lily. "The two extra classes are actually private lessons to help me improve in my two worst subjects, these lessons are mandatory."

"Why would they force you to take private lessons? And on the same time of two other classes too! Couldn't they arrange them at a different time?"

"Last year I barely passed the exams, how do you expect me to pass my OWLs this year without these extra lessons! And that was the only time the Professors had available," said Lily as she started getting frustrated. "Don't ask anymore questions! What if someone comes?"

"Come on! Who'd be in a place like this?" said Hugo.

"We don't know what time we just landed on, maybe people are still living here." Lily started walking to the door quietly. "Come on."

When Lily opened the door she found herself facing a younger version of her Aunt Hermione.

"Ginny? What are you doing up here?" asked Hermione looking around suspiciously. "And who's that?"

"Uh oh," muttered Hugo to himself.

"Hermione, who are you talking to?" said a familiar voice.

"Ginny? Aren't you-" Hermione turned around to look at Ginny then looked back at Lily and her eyes widened.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione shouted as she took her wand out and started pointing it at Lily. When Ginny heard what Hermione said she also took out her wand.

"Woah! We're not Death Eaters!" Lily definitely wasn't used to having her Aunt Hermione and mum point their wands at her.

"We're just from the future!" said Hugo casually.

"HUGO, YOU IDIOT!" Lily yelled angrily.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" said Ginny.

"What's going on here?" said Sirius while he walked towards Hermione and Ginny to see what was going on. He wasn't the only one that wanted to see what was going on because Tonks, Moody, and the others arrived after Sirius.

"Who are these people? They look just like Ginny and Ron," said Molly.

"That's impossible they're both right here," said Tonks. Everyone started to surround Hugo and Lily, watching their every move.

"Maybe it's polyjuice potion," said Hermione.

Hugo and Lily started looking around at the people who were suppose to be dead glancing at them every chance they got.

"It can't be that can it? I mean his hair is brown and Ron doesn't have brown hair," said Fred.

"But the girl looks just like Ginny but then again she does have quite a few differences from Ginny," said George.

"What year is it?" asked Hugo while keeping Lily close to him.

"It's 1995," answered Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! What are you doing here?" said Arthur.

"I had a strange feeling that something was going to happen here today." Dumbledore looked at Lily and Hugo who were taking a few steps back away from him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're Albus Dumbledore," said Hugo with wide eyes.

"I believe so," said Dumbledore. "You know who I am but I do not know who you are, so may you please introduce yourselves?"

"I-I'm Lily," said Lily without taking her eyes off him not believing that her brother's namesake was in the very same room as her.

"And I'm her cousin, Hugo," said Hugo.

"Why are you here?" asked Dumbledore.

"We accidently traveled back in time," said Hugo.

"That's impossible!" said Hermione. "Time-turners can't go that far into the past."

"They may not be able to do that now but they will in the future," said Lily.

"What year do you belong in?" asked Dumbledore.

"2023," answered Hugo.

"Albus you don't actually believe these children do you?" said Alastor. "We need some proof!"

"The time-turner! I have it," said Lily as she showed them the time-turner.

"Molly, I believe dinner is ready, is it not? You should give these children some food after their long journey," said Dumbledore "I will be leaving now, I have many other things to do."

"O-oh yes! Come on children" said Molly. "I hope Albus knows what he's doing" Molly whispered to her husband.

Lily and Hugo followed Molly into the dining room and both sat down next to each other.

"If you really are from the future that means that your the daughter of Ginny and your the son of Ron, that would explain why you look so alike," said Tonks.

Lily and Hugo both shared a quick glance and nodded.

"Yeah, Ginny's my mum" said Lily. She couldn't help but notice that she was talking to Teddy's dead mother.

Lily decided that she would answer any question as long as it didn't reveal too much of the future even if they would be obliviated afterwards. When everyone was at the table eating Lily noticed how quiet it was.

"So who does Ron marry?" asked Ginny trying to break the silence.

"Ginny you shouldn't ask things like that!" said Molly with a look of dissaproval.

Hugo with his mouth full of food said, "This is really delicious Grandma." Everyone staring at him soon started laughing because of how much he resembled Ron.

"Ron, he's definitely your son," said Hermione laughing.

While everyone laughed Molly soon noticed that she was called Grandma. "Grandma? Arthur I'm a Grandmother!" said Molly while beaming at Lily and Hugo.

"Mum you have seven kids how do you expect to not have grandchildren," said Ron.

Lily ignored everyone as she looked at Nymphadora Tonks who reminded her of Teddy in many ways. 'How would Teddy feel if he found out that I just met his mum' thought Lily.

"Huh? Hugo! Didn't Aunt Hermione teach you any manners?" said Lily clearly disgusted from seeing him chewing with his mouth open.

"Aunt Hermione?" said Hermione as she started to blush slightly.

"Why would Hermione teach him manners?" asked Harry grinning, obviously catching on to who his mother was.

Molly also quickly connected the dots and stood up to walk over to Hermione.

"Oh Hermione your part of the family now!" said Molly as she gave Hermione a hug.

When everyone realized who Hugo's mother was they all said "Finally!"

Hermione and Ron started to blush and looked away from each other.

"How many grandchildren do I have in the future?" asked Molly gleefully.

"I thought she said we shouldn't ask questions about the future," Ginny whispered to Hermione who was still blushing slightly.

"You have 12 including Hugo and I," said Lily through a yawn.

"You better be heading to sleep, Lily can share a room with Hermione and Ginny, Hugo can share with Harry and Ron," said Molly.

Everyone started leaving and heading towards their bedrooms after they finished eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

A Lily's Love

Chapter 6

Lily nervously changed into the night gown she was given by Ginny as she thought about her current situation. Sharing a room with her younger Aunt Hermione and mum wasn't something that she experienced everyday. It was no surprise that she was feeling nervous. She wondered if Hugo was doing any better than she was.

* * *

Hugo stared at Ron and Harry.

Ron and Harry stared at Hugo.

Hugo stared at Ron and Harry.

Harry coughs.

Ron coughs.

"Are we going to do this all night?" asked Hugo as he opened a chocolate frog he had in his pocket. Harry stared at Ron waiting for him to say something. Ron gave Harry a look saying 'why me?'. Hugo didn't mind the awkwardness, he found it pretty funny.

"No need to be so quiet," Hugo said as he munched on the chocolate frog. "It's not like I'm some sort of alien."

"W-we should go to sleep," said Ron, uncomfortably.

"But I can't sleep in this attire," said Hugo as he looked at his card from the chocolate frog.

"Oh, I'll lend you some," said Ron as he stood up to get Hugo something to wear.

"Do you collect the cards?" asked Harry curiously.

"Not really, but Lily loves to collect them so I usually give them to her," answered Hugo with a shrug.

Ron returned with the clothes and Hugo immediately changed. He did not like the suit at all but his mum decided that they should dress up nicely for Lily's Birthday especially since she was looking a bit depressed lately.

"Why were you dressed so formal?" asked Harry, staring at the suit Hugo took off.

"Birthday party." Hugo seemed bored as he opened another chocolate frog.

"Isn't that a bit too formal?" asked Harry, confused.

"Probably a rich family," yawned Ron as he glanced at Harry.

They were all silent until Hugo decided enough was enough.

"Isn't there anything you're curious about?" asked Hugo.

"How'd Hermione and Ron get together?" Harry immediately asked. Ron looked at Harry horrified.

"Yuck, you should ask Lily that type of stuff," Hugo stated. Ron looked relieved and Harry looked disappointed.

Hugo knew that if someone suddenly appeared from the future he wouldn't feel very comfortable. That person could know all his secrets and everything that would happen to him and he hated the idea of such a thing.

"Do you happen to know Nymphadora Tonks or Remus Lupin?" Hugo asked curiously.

"Of course, didn't you see Tonks earlier?" said Ron. Hugo noticed Ron looked ready to fall asleep.

"I meant personally." Hugo hoped that Harry and Ron would fall asleep soon so he could leave to sneak into the room Lily was at but first he wanted to get to ask some questions.

"Not really," Ron yawned.

"Remus Lupin was a good teacher, probably one of the best we've ever had," Harry stated. Hugo turned around to look at his father only to find him asleep.

"Is he currently in a relationship?" Hugo didn't really know when Teddy's parents got together but Lily probably did.

"No." Harry raised an eyebrow wondering if Remus would one day have a relationship with someone.

Lily, Lily, Lily. That's all Hugo was thinking about at the moment. Hugo knew that he probably had a crush on Lily, but could you blame him? Who wouldn't have a crush on someone like Lily? He knew that he could never be with Lily since she has had her eyes on Teddy for as long as he could remember. He knew his small crush couldn't be compare to Lily's love for Teddy but he didn't mind as long as Lily was happy.

"How would you feel if your own daughter was dating someone ten years older than her?" Hugo gave Harry a serious look.

"Ten?!" Harry looked shocked. "Isn't that a bit too old?"

Hugo stared directly at Harry's eyes waiting for an answer.

"It'd be weird but I wouldn't mind as long as my daughter knew what she was doing," Harry looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact. "And the guy has to be someone good that I could trust."

"Want to go see Lily?" Hugo asked impatiently. "She's been a bit depressed lately, so I want to cheer her up."

"Right now?" Harry stared at Hugo for a moment. "You seem to have a close relationship with Lily."

"She may be my cousin but she's also my best friend."

"Oh."

"By the way, has Ginny started dating yet?" Hugo asks knowing that his Aunt Ginny started dating someone in 1995.

"What?" Harry turned his head towards Hugo not sure if he heard right.

Hugo gave Harry a blank look.

Hopefully Lily wasn't doing as bad as he was. He could not keep his own mouth shut and even he admits it.


End file.
